The present invention relates to a biomaterial and preparation method thereof, and particularly to a biomaterial prepared from fish scales for use in tissue repair and implantation.
Tissue engineering that involves the incorporation of a biomaterial with biologics and/or pharmaceutics and upon implantation in a patient will stimulate angiogenesis, tissue integration, and/or tissue remodeling. The biomaterial is a synthetic and biocompatible material that is used to construct artificial organs, rehabilitation devices, or prostheses and replace natural body tissues.
For over decades, collagen fiber, hydroxyapatite (HAP) and tri-calcium phosphate (TCP) are some biomaterials with great biocompatibility and safety to be used in human tissue implant. However, these biomaterials have disadvantages such as low mechanical strength, risk of chemical residue in cross linking, terrestrial animal transmitted disease.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a biomaterial having a high mechanical strength, low possibility of contracting with the terrestrial contagious disease and is applicable to tissue repairs or implants.